


Home

by whatupdown



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Could Be Canon, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, chengstin, could be an au, literally just chengstin building a home together, up to yall how you want to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatupdown/pseuds/whatupdown
Summary: Justin and Chengcheng shopping for their home and building their home too.+ a little surprise.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [real_phy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_phy/gifts).



> hi sweats, i know i havent updated the amnesia chengstin fic, that's still gonna have to wait until after hell week. uni life ugh. 
> 
> but this is a gift (@real_phy uwus) so i had to finish this up first uwu.
> 
> but hope you enjoy too!

“So..”

 

“So…?”

 

“How are we gonna do this?” Chengcheng looked at the younger beside him. The latter shrugged his shoulders and turned to face the main issue.

 

“Do you have a specific thing you want?”

 

“Nah- wait, maybe a beanbag. Is there a beanbag? I like beanbags.”

 

Justin continued to look for a beanbag,and yeah, he does think beanbags are nice too so why not. He asked again if the older wanted anything else while he continued searching. Chengcheng shook his head.

 

“It’s all up to you, I trust your design skills. Just grab whatever you want we’re rich. Don’t care about the price. I can easily get more if we run out, not like we would.” he replied with a cheeky smirk.

 

The younger just laughed at that, indeed they were rich, and it was all because of Chengcheng not playing fair at all. The two had argued about the older’s ways to get money earlier, but in the end he just let him do what he wants. Besides, now he can freely grab anything he wants. Justin will make their home pretty. No low quality stuff for them.

 

“Cheng, should we get that huge flat screen tv or the curved one?”

 

“Isn't the curved one better? But up to you. Does it take too much space though?”

 

The exchange on what furnitures, appliances, electronics, and decorations continued on for quite some time. They had just finished picking out for the living room, dining room, and kitchen. Now it’s time to pick out stuff for the bedroom.

 

“Cheng, do we get two single beds? Or...” Justin shyly asked.

 

“We both know one of the beds won’t be used anyways, might as well get a double, or a king sized bed. More space for more cuddling that won’t end up in falling off the bed.” Chengcheng cackled a little.

 

“Oh look there’s beds for pets too! I’m getting this one for tinbao.”

 

“Do you think you can get a dog bed too? I was thinking of getting a dog later on.”

 

“Are you sure? Can we really handle two pets in this household when there’s already two of us?”

 

“We can try?? Come on pleaseee. Can we get a puppy too??” Chengcheng had mustered up the most pleading puppy eyes he could do. What was Justin supposed to do? Say no? After all that? He’s too weak, and once again Chengcheng had his way. They were going to have a dog.

 

* * *

 

After continuing on buying stuff for their home, all the necessary rooms done, they now move on to more important things. The recreation room. They bought pcs and a few other game consoles. Chengcheng wanted a bowling alley right in their home too, while Justin wanted a gym. He’s still on his thirty day challenge thing.

 

“Baobei, I think we’re running out of space in the house and money.” Justin’s face had an expression that spelled yikes.

 

“Aight, move aside, time to get more cha-ching.” The older acted like it was such a grand event.

 

He pulled the laptop towards himself, pressing on the control, shift, and c keys at the same time. Once the white box appeared at the top corner on the screen, he typed in **_testingcheats true_** , followed by **_motherload_** a couple of times until the amount of money refilled back up to a million. He then returned back the laptop to Justin for the younger to continue decorating their home, and maybe re-constructing the rooms to fit in more things. Chengcheng just watched from behind Justin as he settles back, resting his chin on the younger’s shoulder again.

 

Once again, the two continued exchanging opinions on the placements of the furniture and decorations, what should be the color scheme of each rooms, should they get tiles or hardwood, maybe even add a pool and a jacuzzi out in the back.

 

“Justin look, there’s a secret door, but it’s only available if you’re at a certain level in the Secret Agent career path.”

 

Justin pouted at that, dang so there are stuff he can’t buy even when he has alot of money. Chengcheng saw this and cupped his face, leaning in to peck that cute little pout his boyfriend was sporting.

 

“No sulking, there is a cheat for that as well, I can unlock it if you want. Hold on.” And unlock that said item along with the other locked items he did.

 

He had typed again in the white box on the top corner, **_bb.ignoregameplayunlocksentitlement_** was the cheat code. And now they had access to all the other originally locked items.

 

“Hey, should we make a room for baby Chunli too? Do we add her in?” The younger turned to look at his boyfriend.

 

Chunli was their daughter that they’ve thought of having one day in the future. Yes, they already have thought this far. Up until having planned for her to take fighting lessons.

 

“Can we still add her in? Maybe try exiting back to the manage families, maybe we could. Or does this have an option for adoption?”

 

Justin shrugged his shoulders. “I have no idea, you're the one that suggested we play this, shouldn’t you know. But that’s a yes to adding Chunli right? Let me make her room first before we try those options-” Justin paused, the information finally sinking in. “Oh my god we’re gonna be a family of five, the two of us, Chunli, and the two pets! ”

 

“I think, we can manage. The pets you don’t really have to control them, you just gotta feed them, play with them or train them. Heck you only need to bathe the dog, the cat won’t need any, it’ll just clean itself when it wants too. And since we’re not having an actual baby since birth, because you can only add the youngest being old enough for primary, Chunli would be at school most of the times.”

 

“That- is true. So then we’ll only control us then. I guess we can live”

 

“Watch me, right after we’re done building the house and buying stuff, I’ll make sims me flirt with sims you. Time to steal my mans heart once again.” Chengcheng laughed loudly.

 

“Not if I make sims me flirt with sims you first.” Justin stuck out his tongue at the older.

 

It may be just a home in The Sims, but it’s still their home that they built. At least they know now what they would put in their actual home in the future, when that day comes.

* * *

 PS: Bonus edits. (pics screenshotted from a video not mine aha)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Hopefully the plot twist wasn't obvious and i managed to trick yall. AHAHAH. 
> 
> Once again, I'll update my amnesia chengstin fic once im done with my assignments and hell week. sweats.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!!  
> Tell me what you think!!


End file.
